Five Times Companions Attempted to Help During the Miracle
by paycheckgurl
Summary: In which Jack's new Torchwood members repeatedly fail to utilize a network of incredibly useful people.
1. Sarah Jane Smith

**Disclaimer: **_No infringement intended; not profiting off this._

**Sarah Jane Smith**

Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper were off information gathering when the Skype call came through. Jack probably _should _have shared with Rex and Esther that Torchwood, despite being officially defunct and not having much tech left, still had a fair amount of contacts at hand. But then again, they were almost all related to the Doctor and, as Gwen could attest, being cryptic about all things Doctor related was just something Jack _did_. So perhaps, in all fairness to Rex, there really was no way he could have known.

"Hello," said the voice of the middle aged Brunette woman on the other end of call. "Is Captain Jack Harkness about?"

Rex, unsure of who this woman was and how she was contacting him over the supposedly super-secure-beyond-the-CIA Torchwood network just kind of stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he managed, squinting at the woman

"Sarah Jane Smith," replied the woman evenly, "and I can ask the same of you."

Rex turned sidewise mouthed at Esther "Google who this chick is."

When Ester mouthed back "freelance journalist", Rex did the _reasonable_ thing as this 'Sarah Jane' continued with "Are you Torchwood? I got an alert from Mister Smith that the Torchwood software was back online and I think some information sharing is of importance."

He shut the computer, hanging up on Ms. Smith.

He had no idea who "Mister Smith" was, nor did he care. He _did_ care, however, that apparently Jack was even worse at undercover work than he thought; he was not only on first name basis with the press, but shared information with them. How on Earth Torchwood ever managed to be as secret as it was beyond him.

Rex, as the self-elected _real_ leader of the operation, took the opportunity to tell Harkness what an idiot he was when he and Gwen got back to the hideout.

"Wait, the _press_ contacted us. On the _Torchwood Network_?" asked Gwen incredulously.

"Yep, some freelance journalist, used your name and everything," said Rex, honestly more than a little smug he was so much better at this than "Captain" Jack Harkness.

"Wait," asked Jack "Her name wasn't _Sarah Jane _was it?"

"Yeah, that was her," confirmed Esther

Gwen bit her bottom lip, as she internally tried to decide if this new development was funny or just annoying.

Jack simply began to slam his head into the wall. And then he stopped when he realized that not being able to heal and all, it'd probably leave an ugly blue mark and he wouldn't appear nearly as charming and handsome; he'd actually have to put some _effort _into attracting every male in sight for his ongoing effort to drive Rex crazy. So instead he just snatched the laptop out Rex's hands and called Sarah Jane back.

Sarah Jane, to her credit, seemed fairly understanding as Jack apologized for his team hanging up on her. She calmly informed Jack that her former neighbors, the Jacksons, were based in DC and working on hacking some government documents pertaining to patient organization, and that Mister Smith and K9 were running planet wide scans on any particularly peculiar medical cases that arose and may provide some more clues on the exact nature of what they were dealing with. She didn't even go into her usual anti-gun rant or look particularly annoyed at Rex's exclamations of "is that a blue metal dog?", "wait, your team is a bunch of under-aged kids?", "you call your computer Mister Smith?", and "the blue metal dog fucking talks?"

No Sarah Jane, ever the professional, waited until the end of her report before adding "Oh, and Jack, get better companions".


	2. Martha Jones

**Martha Jones**

Doctor Martha Jones-Smith, former companion to the Doctor and UNIT medical director, current general practitioner and freelance alien hunter, had to admit her husband was on to something when he noted that the world suddenly becoming immortal _probably _had something to do with the only _regularly _immortal man they knew. Actually, if she was being honest, defying the very definition of how death worked on a global scale just screamed _Captain Jack Harkness_ at the top of its lungs like…well there was a Jack being Jack and having loud sex joke that would make Mickey cringe in horror in there somewhere.

So Martha set about being useful. She phoned the Doctor and tried to warn him that there was a situation. The Doctor, true to form, didn't pick up, but at least she tried. He'd probably lost her old mobile on the planet Randomly-Missed-The-Actual-Intended-Destination-By-Several Light-Years-And-A-Couple-Hundred-Years-Or-So a while back anyways.

From there she put in additional clinic hours to help where she could, joined a medical panel, and tried to discern any patterns in the goings on.

Mickey, meanwhile, tried to work his techie magic and come up with any hits on sightings of mysterious blue phone boxes or laughably conspicuous men in WWII greatcoats. Unfortunately for him, his old "Tin Dog" status reared its head again when his efforts were rendered useless by a call from Sarah Jane telling them that Jack had in fact, (unofficially) resurrected Torchwood and was based in an undisclosed location State side for the time being. But still, like Martha's phone call to the Doctor, he was at least doing things.

As the days went on Martha became incredibly useful, and busy. When the truth about Category Ones came out she did everything she could to get as much additional proof the atrocities as she could to Sarah Jane to be published in a rather scathing exposé. And then she rounded up Mickey and few other former companions they'd tracked down to blow up some Miracle Camps (Dorothy "Ace" McShane, as it turned out, really liked blowing things up). She set refugee sites for people that didn't want to subject themselves to the government health classifications but needed help and clean conditions, while consulting with UNIT on strengthening Earth's extraterrestrial defenses in light of the chaos the Miracle had caused in security worldwide.

In the end, she never did catch up with Jack and join up with this newly reformed Torchwood. She would have, of course, if either Jack or Gwen had contacted her asking for help. But the fact they didn't seem to indicate to Martha they had a handle on things (or as much of a handle on things as Torchwood usually had, anyways).

Of course, unbeknownst to Martha, she would have been working with Torchwood from the very beginning, being brought to the States along with Gwen and Jack at the very start of this whole mess, if Esther had actually finished reading Torchwood hardcopy file and saw Martha listed as a semi-regular consultant Torchwood consultant. It _wasn't_ as if Esther was trying to find everyone connected to Torchwood, after all. And it _certainly_ wasn't as if Jack had a vested interest in keeping information about former consultants under wraps to keep them out of harm's way and wasn't about to mention them if he wasn't directly asked. But then, what good was the CIA if they weren't oh so very _thorough_ in their preceding?


	3. Grace Holloway

**Grace Holloway**

Honestly, the entire world becoming immortal wasn't exactly the weirdest thing Doctor Grace Holloway had seen in her time. Really, compared to the two hearted, human-looking alien with the ability to turn into a completely new person she'd attempted to give treatment to back in the nineties, this whole thing was almost quaint. Granted, it was the weirdest thing she'd seen since relocating to the_ East_ Coast...

Returning to her medical panel one day, she passed by Doctor Vera Juarez. Doctor Juarez, who Grace had seen floating around the hallways and had a brief conversation with before, seemed to be speaking with a "Rex" in hushed tones with a hint of worry in her voice. Not an, "are you feeling, alright?" hint of worry either, but a "something is very wrong" hint of worry. Grace couldn't make out the conversation, but the woman was definitely on edge about whatever it was.

"Are you okay?" she asked Doctor Juarez once she'd finished her phone call.

"Yeah fine, don't worry about it," was the response Grace got back in response.

Grace, deciding she didn't know the women well enough to press on, and honestly didn't think Doctor Juarez's problems were the end of the world anyway, just left it that and never talked to Doctor Juarez again. She decided, instead, to give that Martha Jones woman a call…


	4. River Song

**River Song**

Rex had taken a liking to trying to hold World War Two's wrist thingy hostage when he annoyed him. Which was all the time. In this particular instance he'd almost gotten them killed on yet another botched information gathering session. So while "mister immortal" was sleeping, he'd snuck in and grabbed it off his wrist. Seriously, how was this guy ever left in charge of an intelligence agency?

Rex examined it closely for the first time; it was a lot more complicated than it first appeared when Jack had used it to scan his cholesterol level on the plane. There seemed to be a hatch with numbers and letters to input codes and it just _felt _weird (not that he'd ever admit that). He strapped it on his wrist and began playing with it, pressing random buttons. That's when the woman with the bouncy, curly hair appeared right the fuck out of nowhere.

"Sweetie, that is not a toy," she warned in a patronizing voice.

Rex was too dumbfounded to comment seeing as how she'd appeared right the fuck out of nowhere.

She took the wrist strap, disappeared again, and reappeared. It was then Rex noticed she seemed to have one of her own.

"Okay, what even are these things? And how _the fuck_ did you do that."

She smiled at him, "Spoilers. I really shouldn't be influencing things too much around here. If _certain people_ get wind I'm around before they're supposed to, I might end up breaking all of time and space…again. But I suppose I can help in a small way," she sobered, looking seriously at Rex "tell Jack to be extra careful around Kitzinger, Oswald Danes, and _family matters_," she stressed the last part like there was some hidden, all important meaning to it. "Things are going to get messy, and there's a lot more going on than any of you think there is".

After a minute, she added, with a mischievous smirk, "Oh, and tell Jack I'm married now so we can't be "dance" partners anymore…unless I finally convince my husband of the joys of "dancing" with three people. I'm _certain _there will be no complaints from the Captain on that front…"

Before Rex had a second to pull a face because she clearly wasn't talking about just dancing, or inform her that she hadn't left a name to attach to that, she disappeared again.

Rather than wake up the team and heed the weird warning from the even weirder woman, Rex went to sleep; when he woke up in the morning, he decided it was all a dream. A theory supported by the fact Harkness's wrist thingy was firmly in place around his wrist and never seemed to have moved at all. _Rex_ certainly didn't put it there and the woman had only disappeared for a second. It wasn't like fairiesdid it or she traveled back in time to right after Rex had taken it after all, that was almost as ridiculous as all that alien nonsense Cooper and Harkness were always going on about. Rex decided he just dreamed about what World War Two would be like if he were a chick and cable of half the weird shit he claimed he was, and moved on.

Several decades into his personal timeline later, the Doctor would wake up with the horrifying realization he'd married the female version of Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
